


Hey Sugar

by Penene101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inspired by Pretty Woman, M/M, but not for a while, different from Pretty Woman, do not fret it will happen, drugs and alcohol mentioned, dw otayuri will come around, eventually smut, how does one tag, mainly focused on Victuuri, yet the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penene101/pseuds/Penene101
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri has found a way of living by working as a prostitute in his second home of Detroit. When he runs into the prince of his dreams, who comes along in his pink convertible, he first does't recognize him as his "savior". The prince being a ruthless and wealthy businessman that goes by the name of Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri has got a new chance to start over again.(Inspired by the 1990 film, Pretty Woman)





	1. Chapter 1

_RINGRINGRINGRINGRIN-_

Lifting his head off of his pillow with a few strands of hair covering his face, Yuuri Katsuki looks to check what time it is in Detroit.

_8:50 P.M._

Stretching out his stiff muscles, Yuuri wastes no time. He knows that his landlord comes around 9:10 to start picking up late rent money that people haven’t paid yet. Yuuri being one of those people.

In the time span of twenty-minutes, Yuuri will haft to get dressed, do his hair, and sneak out of his window without being heard or seen. Easy enough. His clothes didn’t take much time, usually because he would throw them near his bed so that it was as quick as “pick up, put on, and go”. He chose his thin white button up shirt and only buttoned up the middle, and his favorite pair of black slim jeans.

Finally getting up from the bed, he heads on over to the bathroom where he would put gel on his hands and brush them back through his hair. Yuuri didn’t like how his hair looked slicked back, but over the past few months he has gotten used to it. He noticed that he drew in more customers in with his hair like this rather then when he left his hair alone. So for the sake of money, he decided to keep it back for now on.

Once his hair was finished, he would go check inside the toilet tank. As Yuuri opened up the tank, he would spot a small clear soap container. Yuuri pulled it out and was supposed to open it up to a container full of money.

A dollar. A single. Fucking. Dollar.

Sharply, Yuuri threw the container back into the tank, and barges out of the bathroom. Great. Now he needed to put _work_ aside and go find his roommate, Phichit Chulanont _._

Phichit was the only friend Yuuri had. He was never good at making any. In a city like Detroit and with Yuuri’s occupation, Yuuri was blessed to bump into someone like Phichit. They were in the same line of work but the only difference? Phichit had a place to stay. Yuuri was more than thrilled when Phichit invited him to stay with him and since then they have shared an apartment together.

However, Phichit was not good with money. Yuuri will haft to hide the rent money so that Phichit wouldn’t go out and spend it on drugs or his parties. He was also very messy. **Extremely**  messy. He would never pick up after himself nor help Yuuri with the chores. Their sink is filled with dirty dishes, the floor is covered in take-out containers and pizza boxes, the bathroom is crowded with all  different types of empty product bottles, and the trash is never taken out so the apartment usually smells like the dump. Yuuri was grateful he now had a roof over his head but it wouldn't hurt if it was clean every once in awhile.  

_Now I need to find another hiding spot shittier than the toilet tank._

~~~

After grabbing his long red coat and worn out shoes, Yuuri snuck out the window and would find himself at Annex Nightclub, Phichit’s usual hangout. He was a regular there and if him and Yuuri got into a fight, that is the place Yuuri would find him. It was also the place Yuuri and Phichit met so it had a special place in Yuuri's heart. A small space though. 

Yuuri looked around for Phihit through the large crowd of people and over the sound of music flaring in all directions. No Phichit. Yuuri then made his way over to the bar. The bartender knew both Yuuri and Phichit pretty well since they both come by often. If anyone knew where Phichit was, in this crowd, it was the bartender. 

“Pops, have you seen Phichit?”

“Upstairs, second booth.” Yuuri barely heard him over the loud music but thanked him and headed upstairs where, sure enough, was Phichit.

...Straddling a bigger man and was moving to the pace of the music in nothing but his pants.

Phichit was a much better dancer then Yuuri, or he just had the confidence to give a good one. Just because this was part of the job, Yuuri was always too shy to let himself go and to just move to the beat. Phichit has tried giving him lessons but it always ended with Yuuri being too embarrassed to continue. Even now, seeing his friend like this made Yuuri fluster.

“Phichit!” Yuuri called, hoping he wouldn't have to scream any louder to get the Thai’s attention. Thankfully, he heard Yuuri and stopped his dance.

“Yuuri!” Phichit smiled and stumbled trying to get off the other man's lap. He walked over to Yuuri and gave him a hug. He reeked of alcohol. “Yuuuri! Whaddaya doin’ heere? Aren’ you supposed to work?”

“Is it all gone?” Yuuri asked. He gave his smaller friend a harsh look but Phichit was too drunk to realize it. Yuuri was starting to become furious after finding out that this is where all of their rent money has gone to.

“Yuuri, you shou’ reeeeally try this shit! It will loosen you up ya know.” Phichit hands him a container of what seems to be pills. Yuuri would have slapped the container, but seeing Phichit smile always cooled him down, even if it was Phichit who he was mad at. Yuuri sighed.

“What is going on with you Phichit? We needed that money.”

“I needed a little a lil’ pick me up Yuuri. Plus, this fellow,” Phichit turned back to face the man who he was previously giving a lap dance to, and threw his arm around the man neck. “Was going to pay me when I am done.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and grabbed Phichit by the arm. “Excuse me and my friend for one moment please.” Yuuri picked up Phichit’s jacket that was hanging on a chair next to them, then dragged Phichit off the man and out of the booth. He took him down stairs and sat Phichit down at the bar. He snapped his fingers at the bartender. “One Water.” With a nod the bartender went to grab a glass.

He turned his attention back towards Phichit who was now putting on his jacket (but was having problems with that). “How did you even find the money in the first place?”

“Oooh please. You hide it in the most predictable places.” Phichit began to fall off the chair a little bit. “Besides, it’s my appartme-” Phichit fell off the stool. Yuuri was going to help him out, but he decided against it, and looking down at his drunk friend made him feel a little better. After he saw that Phichit was having trouble getting back on his feet, Yuuri offered him some help.

“Your water.” The bartender placed a cup next to Yuuri and Phichit. “Hey and make sure he doesn’t puke, that would be troublesome.”

“Can’t make any promises” Yuuri sat Phichit down in his chair again and handed him the cup of water. “Drink this.” Phichit chugged the cup down. “Look we needed that money and now we are left empty handed an-”

As Yuuri was talking, Phichit reached into his pant pockets and pulled out a wallet that looked unfamiliar to Yuuri. Yuuri stopped talking and stared at the wallet blankly. Phichit placed the now empty cup down and grabbed Yuuri’s arm. He shoved the wallet back into his pocket.

“We should get going. Now.” With Yuuri’s arm in his hand, they rushed over to the back door of the building.

Yuuri was confused at first but once he heard a man screaming from upstairs, he understood what was going on. He picked up his pace.

~~~

“He had $300 in cash, a credit card, driver's license,” Phichit threw the driver’s license behind him. “A ticket to… Ahaha! A starbucks! I would have never pegged that guy as a coffee drinker. The more you know.”

Yuuri didn’t know if he should slap Phichit or hug him. He almost would have gotten them both killed back there if they were caught. Yuuri was not a risk taker but Phichit on the other hand was talented in the art of pick pocketing. He was driven by the risk and every once in while it would pay off. Yuuri sighed.

“It’s still $400 short of this month’s rent. Then we still need to pay back the $200 we didn’t make from last month's rent.”

“Look Yuuri,” Phichit stopped him on the sidewalk as he shoves the now empty wallet into his pocket. “If you're so worried about money then why don’t-” Yuuri knew what was coming next. It has come up many times before and his response is, and will always, be the same.

“No.”

“Oh com’on. Getting a pimp wouldn’t be all to different then what we do now.”

“Phichit do you even hear yourself. Those people will ruin our lives and take our money. Remember, we say who-” Phichit rolled his eyes and began to recite their motto along with Yuuri. “We say when, we say how much.”

“Fine. You’re right.”

“I know I am. Do you have any more plans tonight?”

Phichit reaches into his jacket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “Nah. I’m pretty sobered up after the adrenaline, so I was plannin’ on hanging out with you and seeing who comes and goes.” He puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it’s end. “You never know, I may find my prince tonight.”

“Or a frog.” Phichit offered Yuuri a cigarette but Yuuri turned him down. He quit smoking a year ago and promised himself to never go back to it. Smoking has never done Yuuri any good. It reminded him of the his late teenage years and it wasn't something he was proud of, or rather he wasn't good enough.

Yuuri snapped out of his daze as Phichit slapped his arm. Laughing.

“Get a load of that! I have never seen a car more ridiculous! Oh Detroit how you amaze me so.”

Yuuri turned around and saw a pink convertible driving in their direction. Yuuri did find it a little odd but it wasn’t worth laughing about. Then again, Phichit was just drunk. As Phichit kept laughing, Yuuri noticed that whoever was driving the pink car was perhaps the worst driver Yuuri has ever seen on the streets of Detroit. The car kept halting and swerving and Yuuri was afraid that it was going to hit the curve when it pulled up besides them.

_Wait what?_

The pink car pulled over 10 feet away from Phichit and Yuuri. Due to the heavy laughter, Phichit wiped away a tear but once he saw that the pink car came to a halt, he turned to Yuuri.

“Yuuri,” Phichit started to ruffle his hair. “You look hot tonight and I don’t care if it’s a stupid pink car or not,” He pushed Yuuri’s coat back, now exposing his thin white shirt. “Money is money. Don’t take less than $200.”

“I thought it was $100?” Yuuri asked after Phichit was done manhandling him.

“As you said, we need to pay rent. Call me when you're through. Take care of you.”

“Take care of you.” Once they finished passing their goodbyes, Yuuri made his way to the pink car. He began to take his red coat off slowly. However, Phichit’s cat calls were making him want to put the coat back on.

_Honesty._

Once Yuuri made his way to the car, he knocked on the car window asking for the driver to roll the window down. A moment later, the window had disappeared.

_Think of the money Yuuri. Everything will be fine._

Yuuri bent over and started off the conversation with what Phichit told him to say,

“Hey sugar, lookin’ for a da-”

_Oh. Shit._


	2. Potential

_“Hey sugar, you lookin’ for a date?”_

_Yuuri stared at his friend for a moment. He was waiting for Phichit to laugh and tell him that he was kidding. He was about to laugh as well because that_ **_cannot_ ** _be the pick-up line Phichit was teaching him. It couldn’t be._

_“Phichit, that would be great if we still lived in the 1990’s. Now c'mon what is it?”_

_“... That was it.” Silence._

_“No.” Yuuri got up from the couch and was about to storm off until Phichit pulled him back down._

_“C’mon give it a try. I know it sounds -”_

_“Stupid?”_

_“No.”_

_“Pathetic?”_

_“Yuuri.”_

_“Desperate?”_

_“Aren’t we?”_

_Yuuri didn’t comment back after that. They were running low on money again and if the rent isn’t paid on time, they may be evicted from their apartment. The thought of living on the streets again made Yuuri shudder. Desperate times call for desperate measures._

_“Are you sure it will work?” Yuuri asked._

_“It has before. It’s easy to remember, short, and only needs a yes-or-no answer. Now go on, say it.”_

_“Umm.. Hey sugar... looking for a date?”_

_“Prefect. Just recite it more, boost up the sex appeal, and then you’ll be impossible to reject.”_

_His smile was convincing enough. Maybe Phichit was right about this one._

_~~~_

“Umm… you uh.. looking for anyone t-to accompany you t-tonight.. siiir?”

 _I’m going to_ **murder** _Phichit._

Not only did Yuuri end up making a complete idiot of himself, he made a complete idiot of himself in front of a very, VERY, handsome man. Handsome enough where this man should be on the cover of PEOPLE magazine with bold letters on the side reading “ **THIS MAN,** **SEXIEST MAN ALIVE** ”. His silver like hair and vibrant blue eyes went well with his pale, flawless, crystalline clear, mesmerising, pretty, attractive, good-looking, exquisite, stunning, -

“Umm...Hello?”

Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts when the stranger started to speak. He noticed that he has been staring at his face for a little bit too long, and now the very handsome man was beginning to look uncomfortable. Yuuri felt his face starting to heat up by the developing amount of embarrassment he was going through. 

He forced a cough to come out as if he was clearing his throat. “Mmm. Sorry about that. Umm.. You lookin’ for any company tonight mister?” Yuuri leaned a little more into the window, hopefully trying to redeem himself from the previous embarrassment.

“No.”

_Ouch._

“However I need to find The Henry Hotel. You don’t happen to have directions to it do you?”

Although he was just rejected a few seconds ago by Mr.Blue Eyes (Yuuri's nickname for the man), Yuuri saw this opening as an opportunity to not only make a few bucks but to also spend a little more time in the presence of this person. It’s not like their paths will ever cross again in the future so what the harm in fishing out a little bit of money.

“It just so happens that I do. However my mind may need a bit of cash for it to start functioning properly.” It was a new low for him but then again his way of living is already as low as it gets. Yuuri felt even worse after seeing Mr.Blue Eyes' reaction to such an offer.

“You’re kidding right?”

“Depends on how much you have.”

Mr.Blue Eyes stared out of his side window for a second, probably thinking of leaving Yuuri on the curb and driving away. Yuuri would rather not face rejection again. He decided that he would rather leave on his own terms before getting punched in the gut with another rejection.  

_Damn._

Yuuri got up from his leaning position and began to make his way back to the sidewalk. “Alright, nevermind. If you excuse me, i’ll be taking my leave no-”

“Wait! All right!”

_Shit what?_

Yuuri turned back around to face the pink car and Mr. Blue Eyes, who was now leaning over the passenger seat and facing him through the window. Mr. Blue Eyes seemed a little irritated but was holding out a $20 bill. Yuuri’s eyes grew a little.

“Will a 20 do?” Mr. Blue Eyes asked. Yuuri would have had him offer more money but that would only make him feel more of an asshole then he already does. He would be satisfied with any money at this point.

“A twenty will do just nicely.”

“Good.” Sitting back up a little, Mr. Blue Eyes unlocked the passenger door and pushed it open. “Get in.”

_… Huh?_

Yuuri threw him and the door a confused look. Why was the very handsome man opening his car door? Didn’t he just want directions to the hotel?

“Are you going to just stand there?” Mr. Blue Eyes asked him in sturdy voice. Yuuri was a little taken aback by the demanding tone in his voice. The (what Yuuri believes was Russian) accent only added on the the tone. However, it did get his body to start moving. He opened the door a little more and slipped himself into the passenger seat of the car. “Now, directions?”

“Uh, down the street. Make a right.”

Mr. Blue Eyes took the car out of park and started to drive. A few seconds into the drive and already the car was beginning to swerve a little. Yuuri forgot about his first impression of Mr. Blue Eyes and that was that he is a terrible driver.

“Uhh sorry. I’m not used to driving standard.” Mr. Blue Eyes stated as he began to shake the car stick with more force. He focused more on the stick then on the wheel and thus they began to swerve again.

Yuuri reached his hand up to grab onto the handlebar. “Did your folks not teach you to drive?”

“My first ever car was a limousine. I usually let my chauffeur drive me places.”

_Well then._

“Then why are you driving your car now?”

“It’s not mine.”

“Ooo. Stolen?” They came up to a red light and Mr. Blue Eyes pushed on the breaks a little too hard. Him and Yuuri were flying forward. “Oi.”

“Ah sorry.” They both repositioned themselves back into their seats. “And no, it wasn’t stolen. Not exactly. It’s a friend of mines.”

“And he trusts you with driving it?”

“Well,” They finally made eye contact with each other. “He hasn’t had the pleasure of being my passenger yet.” Yuuri noticed a hint of green in his eyes.

_Now I need a new name for him. Or I could jus-_

Yuuri was pulled out of his thoughts as the car suddenly began to move. His head was pushed back against the seat and he gripped onto the handlebar even tighter. This guy really is a terrible driver. The car began to slow down.  

“I never know how much pressure I should put on these things.” The man with blue-greenish eyes said. This was getting insane.

“Those things are called pedals and you aren’t supposed to slam them down every ti-” Yuuri turned his head and saw that the man was now bending over and looking for something, and **not** paying attention to the road. “JESUS.”

Yuuri threw his arms towards the wheel and began to straighten the car out but it was easier said than done. Luckily Yuuri never wears a seat buckle so it was easy for him to get to the wheel, but the bent over silver haired idiot (Yuuri’s new nickname for him) was moving around in his seat and was occasionally bumping into Yuuri’s arms, causing them to swerve.

“What are you doing?” The silver haired idiot was trying to sit back up in his seat but was having trouble with Yuuri’s arms blocking his way.

“ME!? What about you?! What were you doing?! You could have gotten us killed!” The silver haired idiot finally got back into his normal sitting position and placed his hands on the wheel next to Yuuri’s hands.

His hands were warm.

“I was looking for my wallet that dropped. I’m sorry, I should have saved the search for later.” They made eye contact again.

_If only he was as smart as he was pretty._

“You could sit back down now.” The silver haired idiot smiled at Yuuri began to feel an uncomfortable pang in his chest. Either there or down _there_ …

He let go of the wheel and made his way back to his seat.

“You're going to make a left at the light here and the Henry will be right there.”

Awkward Silence.

“So tell me, what kind of money does…” He was hesitant in saying it and it came off to Yuuri as somewhat adorable. Yuuri understood that for some it may come off as rude and offensive but at this point he could really care less. He also found it a little bit humerus.  

“Prostitutes?” Yuuri finished his sentence. Silver haired idiot laughed but Yuuri knew that he it wasn't a laugh due to his humor. He just laughed to fill in the empty gap that was between him and the word prostitute.  

“Haha, yeah. That. Umm, so how much do you guys make?”

“Can’t take less than two-hundred.” He could feel silver hair's shock. Was it a lot? Yes. Then again he knew that if he charged this guy the normal amount of a hundred, Phichit would never drop it. 

_That is if he even wanted a night with me._

“Two-hundred a night?”

“Two-hundred an hour.”

Silver hair scoffed. “You're kidding.”

“I never kid about money.”

Yuuri noticed that he was now sounding like the cocky one of the conversation. He was the one laying the demands down and this was just the confidence he needed. Phichit told Yuuri that once his confidence is built up, he changes personalities completely. Phichit called him _Erotic Yuuri_ or _Eros_ for short. He never really agreed with Phichit on the matter but he can feel the atmosphere shifting in his favor.

“Two-hundred an hour. Pretty stiff.”

Would Yuuri later on regret his next actions? Yes. Will he be made fun of by Phichit for the rest of his life afterwards? Maybe. Was he 100% _Yuuri_ at the moment? No. Was he going to miss an open opportunity like this? Absolutely not.

Without thinking, Yuuri moved his hand across his seat and reached down into silver hair’s lower region. He felt the sudden swerve of the car due to silver hair’s reaction but that didn’t stop him from feeling around _there._

“Well, no. But it’s got potential.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah I needed to end it on one of my favorite parts in the movie :) 
> 
> I HAVE A SOCIAL MEDIA NOW! Well I mean I have always had a Tumblr but only a private shit post one. So you guys can go follow me @penene or just go to the website at https://penene.tumblr.com/ . If you guys want to ask me questions or just say hi then you guys can also reach me there 
> 
> P.S. - This story isn't going to be 100% like the movie Pretty Woman. I'm going to change this around so that it will fit the characters and different situations more. Plus I know the car from PASH! magazine didn't have a hood / top to it, but for the sake of the story I just gave it one.
> 
> ~Stay Festive


	3. Name Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY GET SOME NAMES GOD BLESS. Oh and Victor is wearing the outfit he wore in Barcelona (the black one)  
> ~ Okay enjoy (btw guys... my first note at the bottom wont go away. If anyone knows how to fix that pls tell me cause it's annoying :/ okay enjoy)

“Good Evening.” The young valet rushed to open the passenger door. “Will you be needing the car anymo-”

Yuuri (at extremely high velocity) jumped out of the car. He wasn’t going to spend another second in that pink vehicle with a man who drives worse than John McCLane. He felt lucky to even be standing up and he even had the urge to kiss the solid ground under his feet, but that might be taking it a little too far.

“No. I hope not.” Silver Hair closed the car door and handed the keys to the valet. He then made his way over to where Yuuri was standing. “That was a little dramatic of you. I’m not _that_ bad of a driver you know.”

Yuuri laughed at his statement.

“Why good sir, you have the honor of being the worst driver I have, or ever will, have the pleasure of meeting. Oh and do not take that as a complement.” Silver Hair laughed at Yuuri’s sense of sarcasm. He was fluent in the art of speaking English, Japanese, and Sarcasm. He also knew of bit Thai thanks to Phichit. The laugh faded.

… 

Yuuri hated awkward silences. Him and Silver Hair have just been making eye contact for what seems like forever, but really has only been a few seconds. He sucked at small talk and never knew how to start a conversation back up.

 

_Just say something. Anything! Try something.. something humorous that will make him laugh and then… then what? Should I just go? I think I should just go. He want me to go doesn’t he? Oh. OH he definitely wants me to go. Maybe i’m being too rash with this? It might look rude just taking off. I’ve already been an asshole to him kinda. Okay I will just say i’m leaving then go… How do I start that? I don’t want it too come off as rude but I also don’t want to make it sound overly fake GOD this should not be that har-_

 

“I believe I owe you twenty dollars.” 

“Huh?”

…

 

_SHIT NOW IT SEEMS LIKE I WASN’T PAYING ATTENTION!_

 

“The twenty I owe you for showing me the way back to the hotel.” Silver Hair began to pull out his wallet from his back pocket.

“Oh. Oh yeah,” Yuuri bopped his hand against the side of his head. “I forgot about that.”

“So are you going to be okay?” Silver Hair pulled out a twenty from his wallet and handed it over to Yuuri, who gladly will accept any money that is given to him.

“Who me? Yeah. I was just going to catch a cab back with my twenty here.” Silver Hair tipped his head up in acknowledgement.

…

“Well, thank you for the directions.”

 

_This is a sign for me too go isn't it?_

 

“Well, see ya’.”

“Good bye.”

Yuuri turned his back towards the man and began to make his way towards the nearest bench or bus stop he could find. Thankfully, there was a white bench a few feet away from him. He seated himself on the back of the bench and began to wait for a bus or a cab to come by. To make time pass, he began to fumble around with his twenty dollars.

 

_I never even got his name._

 

“You don’t have a phone to call anyone?”

Yuuri turned his head around and found Silver Hair standing right behind him. He would lie about it, but in that moment Yuuri was happy that he was still around. Even if it has been max 20 seconds since their departing, seeing him made Yuuri warm and that was comforting.

Looking at him now with better lighting, he really was beautiful. It’s not everyday Yuuri meets someone who is a beautiful as this man. His hair hanged down and his bangs somewhat covered his left eye. He was dressed in all black and just by the look of them, Yuuri knew that it was a lot more expensive then everything Yuuri owned. He was tall and fit but there was something about him that just made him seem very elegant and charming. If he was a dancer of some sorts, Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised, but he also wouldn’t be surprised if he could beat the living shit out of someone who got him very pissed off. Silver Hair just seemed to be the perfect balance of both.

 

_Plus a total Sex God._

 

Yuuri snickered. “I do but I was just going to wait for the bus or a cab to pick me up. Or you know, who ever comes by.” Yuuri goes back to playing with his twenty, thinking that Silver Hair was going to turn heels and head back to the hotel. He didn’t hear him leaving.

“Say,” Yuuri turned his head back. “Did you mention 200 dollars an hour before?”

_Oh._

“Yeah.” Silver Hair slightly shook his head and squished his face as if he was thinking something over very carefully. Of course, Yuuri was only interested in one particular answer.

“Well, if you don’t have any prior _engagements,_ ” he emphasized. “I’d be very pleased if you were to accompany me to the hotel.”

Yuuri began to feel the _Ero_ side of him coming. This time, he didn’t mind it.

“You got it.” He stepped off the bench and moved his way to the side of Silver Hair. They both looked at each other and began to make their way to the hotel entrance.

 

_Before this escalates any more,_

 

“What’s your name?”

Silver Hair turned his head and looked down to face Yuuri.

 

_Shit he is taller than me by a good two-inches._

 

“What’ yours?” He asked back.

“Whatever you want it to be.”

 

_What an Eros move Yuuri god dammit._

 

Silver Hair raised his eyes and gave off the impression that he was not impressed by Yuuri’s response. A response that was yet another line Yuuri learned from Phichit.

“Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

“I’m guessing Japanese?” Silver Hair asked.

“You guessed correctly. I moved from my home in Hasetsu a few years ago to come and live here.”

“Why did you do that?”

 

_Rough spot._

 

“Too sum it up, failed dreams and shame. Perfected my English here so there is a plus for everything. Now your turn. Your name?”

Thankfully he stopped asking questions about Yuuri’s past but Yuuri could tell that he wanted to ask more about him or it. He wasn’t in the mood to take a look down memory lane anyways.

“Before that,” Silver Hair began to take his black trench coat off. “Button up your shirt all the way and put this on.” He threw his trench coat over Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Why?”

“This hotel is not the kind of establishment that rents rooms by the hour.”

“Oh.”

Yuuri began to button up his crinkled shirt. Compared to Silver Hair, Yuuri looked like trash and when he stepped into the hotel, he began to feel embarrassed in his clothes. He never gets embarrassed by such small things but then again, he never finds someone who stays in such fancy “establishments” in the first place.

They walk into the hallway entrance of the hotel room, and without thinking;

“Holy shit!”

Yuuri felt the eyes of many people fall onto him and Silver Hair and the level of embarrassment Yuuri already had, grew. He just couldn't help himself. He has never seen a place so fancy and high-class in his life. The lights were all chandeliers. The floors were white marble and everywhere you look there was at least something gold or shiny. Not fake gold though, REAL gold. Karat-something gold. It was too much for him to take in all at once. Then Silver Hair closely stepped in front of him and blocked his view.

However, he didn’t just block his view.

A hand was brought up to Yuuri’s chin and tilted his head to look directly into the soft blue-green eyes that were Silver Hairs. His hand was smooth and gentle on Yuuri’s chin as he stared at Yuuri directly.   

“Firstly, Don’t keep your mouth open for too long. Secondly, relax. It’s just a hotel after all. Just follow me okay?” Silver Hair removed his hand from Yuuri’s chin and began to make his way to what seems like the front desk.

Yuuri just stood there in shock.

 

_What. The actual. Fuck._

 

A few seconds have gone by and Yuuri was still in the same place Silver Hair left him.

“Yuuri!” Silver Hair called out to him and it snapped Yuuri out of his still state. He rushed on over to Silver Hairs side but was still thinking about what _exactly_ just happened. He didn’t know how to react to it, but he knew that afterwards he began to feel a strong sense of lust for the man.

Once Yuuri caught up to Silver Hair, he had just finished ordering champagne and strawberries to his room.

“Let’s go?” Yuuri nodded with his head and with that, he began to follow Silver Hair to what seemed to be the elevators. Silver Hair pushed the button that pointed up and now they were waiting for the elevator.

“I’m sorry for embarrassing you like that.” Yuuri said in a low voice.

“Oh, that? Don’t worry. Believe me I have friend who have done worse.”

“Is that so?”

“One does not enjoy having a friend whose reputation is to ejaculate on the ice while skating in an international competition.” Yuuri started to laugh a little, but one glance at Silver Hairs face and he knew that he was being 100% serious. After considering that what he said was true, Yuuri got a little grossed out at the thought of it all.

“Oh.”

“So do not fret Yuuri. I have faced higher levels of embarrassment then you screaming in public.”

Yuuri’s name being said with Silver Hairs accent make Yuuri _weak_. His name sounded smoother than expected but it was overall really nice to hear the taller man say.

 

_Speaking of names._

 

The elevator door opened and both of them stepped inside.

“No more avoiding the question. What is your name?”

Silver Hair made eye contact with Yuuri and they were like that for a small brief moment. He smiled.

“Victor. Victor Nikiforov.”

  
The elevator closed.

**Author's Note:**

> So umm... hey guys! This is my first time writing for a long while so, my apologies if my writing "skills" are a little rusty. I was just watching Pretty Woman (one of my all time favorite movies) and I just had to write an AU about it because I love it so much. I hope you guys enjoy this! I will defiantly continue this story but i'm sorry if updates will take long (IB classes and all). Also, I am so sorry that this chapter is relatively short. I will make the next chapters longer but I just wanted to see how this story will start like (since I usually suck at introductions of all sorts).   
> ~Thank you for stopping by :)


End file.
